In This Our Life
by BashingBones24
Summary: Beck and Jade have been together for 2 years and Jade has tolerated his best friend and famous actress Aria Hale but when Aria returns to HA Beck may call it n Aria and Beck be happy with a jealous Jade after them to ruin the relationship?BeckxOC
1. In This Our Life: The Tide are Turning

In This Our Life

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I do not own any of the songs or Victorious.**_

"And cut" Alfonso says "Great job, everyone we got a blockbuster movie. Aria and Alexis everyday you just got better and f-ing better."

Aria smiles and flicks a piece of the blonde wig out of her face. Her best friend, Alexis Montgomery, had already ripped the fake highlights out of her hair. They walk to the trailers to change. Aria removes her stilettos and wigs carefully and placed them on the stands. Then she slithers out of her dress. She looks at the outfit wardrobe had picked for her dinner with the stars, director, producers and network representative. There is a gold and pink belly shirt and a short denim skirt. She dresses quickly and brushes her dark red hair. She steps out of her trailer and sees Alexis waiting in a white skirt a navy tank top and a pair of navy Converse. She had scraped her light brown hair in to a ponytail. Aria runs her fingers through her hair one more time.

"Why mess with perfection baby girl?" a voice behind her says. She sees her co-star Justin Wright walking toward her.

'_Great' _Aria think_ 'Beck where are you?'_

Her best friend, Beck Oliver, was supposed to be picking her up and suffering through this dinner with her. Aria would be going back to Hollywood Arts tomorrow day. She hadn't been in 2 years. She is a little nervous; Beck had recently told Aria that he and Jade had been dating for 2 years. Aria shakes her head clearing it.

"Ready to go?" Justin asks.

"Hey Aria ready?" Beck's hand slides behind her back and he pushes her toward the car Alexis walking behind. Aria leans against the window think about her and Beck past. 13 years of friendship, a year of Friday make-out sessions before Beck and Jade started dating. She missed that, it had started when Beck had said he wanted to start 9th grade knowing how to make out and well… Aria had gone forward to teach him. Aria missed the feeing of Beck's tongue in her mouth his soft warm skin against her body.

"Alexis go in Aria and I will come in a second." He says. Alexis smiles and nods climbing out of the car. "Aria auditions for Love Knows No Bounds are tomorrow. Audition with me for Cora and I'll audition for Char. We'd be good for them. We could sing a medley of Leavin' and Everytime We Touch."

Aria starts to get excited Love Knows No Bounds is her favorite musical. It was dramatic and twisted. It was written with popular songs and takes place in England in the 1750's. A duke's daughter Cora is about to turn 18 and isn't married. The duke promises her to a wealth family and gives his son to them to but drunken screws up and promises them to the family and now that they need new chamber-servers accidentally give Cora the chamber-man and Ezra the chamber-maid. The chamber-man Char falls in love with Cora and she falls in love with him. Eventually they end up together.

"We'd have to make out if we got those parts." Aria says

"Then Jade would have to deal." Beck says "Come on"

They walk to meet Alexis at the door and hurry inside by security guards. The dinner goes well until they exit. Someone had leaked where they were and the paparazzi are all over the place. Aria's dazzling white smile appears of her face instinctively. Beck smiles softly he put his hand on the small of her back and pushes her to the car. Aria thought everything would be fine.


	2. In This Our Life: Things Change

Chapter 2

Well she thought that until she wakes up the next morning. Aria wakes up to a loud beeping coming from the laptop on her desk. She sees a new e-mail from E!'s site. She clicks it and sees a picture of Beck and her, his arm was on her back and he was smiling softly. Stamped across it was **Aria's New Man?**

Damn it Jade followed E! like getting all these e-mails. She grabs her Blackberry and calls Beck

"What Aria?" Beck yawns on the other side of the line.

"Check E!'s site on your laptop now." She yells into the phone.

"Okay whoa oh crap!" He says

Aria hears him stumbling to get dressed.

"Shit my car is in the shop that dumb paparazzi dented can you come get me?" he says

"Be there in 10!"

They pull in to Hollywood Arts and paparazzi are EVERYWHERE. Aria, Alexis and Beck run to the doors. They hurry to the office and Aria's schedule and hurry off to a first period vocal class after putting the stuff in their lockers. The bell has rung, warm-ups are over and they are rehearsing audition songs. Jade was finishing a song from _In the Heights._ Aria tries to slip into her seat but Mr. Vetz sees her.

"Aria Hale, Alexis Montgomery welcome back!" he says

"More like welcome home" Alexis says

"Always the charmer Alexis. Oh and Aria I hear you sing a portion of this song in your new movie. What do you think of Jade?" he says

"Umm it's not my place…" Aria says as Jade's eyes bore in to her

"Oh come now where's the harsh critic that sat here 2 years?" Mr. Vetz asks

Alexis nudges Aria forward with her knee.

"Um honestly if this is her best part she isn't trying or isn't confident. Jade can belt and that part is written to be belted. If she doesn't want to belt she should sing a different part." Aria says looking at Mr. Vetz instead of Jade.

"Very true Aria thank you and thank you Jade. Uh Beck and Aria you're next."

They stand and sing their medley of Leavin' by Jesse McCartney and Everytime We Touch by Cascada. The day is uneventful after that and auditions go well. But this is a theme Aria and Beck can't seem to learn. Things aren't always what they seem.


	3. In This Our Life:You Never Know Truths

Chapter 3

Love Knows No Bounds

Cast List

Cora of York…. Aria Hale

Char…..Beck Oliver

Peter of Dale…...Robbie Shapiro

Duke of York…...Ned Recirio

Ezra of York….Edward Winters

Chambermaid Alison…Mary Copella

Duke of Dale…Brett Spark

Pearl of Dale….Alexis Montgomery

Elizabeth of York….Tori Vega

Susan of Dale…Cat Valentine

Rebecca Aran…Jade West

This is what everyone sees when they walk into school next week.

Rehearsal

Aria wanders on stage in her red rose dress. They had been rehearsing for 2 weeks and Jade had been acting well… not normal but better than Aria and Beck expected. They had been working harder than usual. Mr. Vetz had invited a few of the original Love Knows No Bounds cast because he had roomed with the original director in college. Beck and Aria were freaking out. They had to be perfect. Mr. Vetz calls them onstage.

"Okay let's rehearse the scene where Rebecca finds Char and Cora." He says

Beck and Aria move center stage

"I don't want us to have to meet in secret" Beck says

"That's just how it has to be and it's not secret you see me everyday. You sleep right next door to me."

"I know but… fine if this is the only way I can love you then I'll take it."

Aria and Beck kiss. Jade stomps onstage but they don't break apart.

"Char what are you…" she says

Beck pulls away

"Char I can't believe you! What is wrong with you? You could get dismissed or worse thrown in jail." She continues.

"Rebecca I don't care, just don't tell anyone." Beck walks offstage.

"How can I not tell?" She yells after him.

"Rebecca I hate to do this but…" Before she can finish the line, Jade punches her. Aria yells and falls, Beck is nowhere to be seen. Everyone gathers around her. Mr. Vetz grabs Jade by the arm and drags her outside the theatre. Aria stands up with Alexis's help and they walk backstage to get ice. Beck wanders over

"Why do you need ice? What happened to your eye? Who punched you I swear I'll pound them."

Aria puts the ice to her eye.

"You'd beat up your girlfriend?"

Beck's jaw drops

"Jade did this why?"

"Why do you think?" Alexis says "She's a jealous bitch!"

"That's not… I can't believe…" Beck stutters

Andre walks in

"Mr. Vetz says he wants you two back onstage to rehearse the scene in the woods. Beck your girlfriend is freaking wazzed."

"So I've heard, come on Aria."

Aria and Beck walk onstage. Jade is now flopped in a seat in the auditorium. She shakes her head and walks outside. A loud train whistles from the pile of bags. Jade digs until he finds the phone.

From Justin Wright:

Hey babe thanks that play list was sick it helped with writer's block. =D –J

To Justin:

No prob lol

From Justin Wright:

Do you mind if I cover the last song? Tell Me That You Love Me? –J

Jade smiled sinisterly and quickly texts

Yep no problem =)


	4. In This Our Life: People Drift Away

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I do not own any of the songs or Victorious**_

2 days later

The gang is sitting in Tori's living room, MTV is blaring.

"Yo-yo-yo MTV coming at you with Justin Wright's new cover: Tell Me That You Love Me."

Justin Wright Aria's costar appears.

"This is a thank you to Andre Harris for helping out of my writers' block and Aria Hale for showing me his insane talent!"

"Wow Andre you didn't tell us that Aria was letting Justin Wright cover you're song."

"I didn't know" Andre says

Everyone turns to Aria

"Wow way to sell Andre out Aria."

"I didn't I haven't talked to Justin in days!" Aria says

"I swear I thought you were texting him yesterday" Jade says

"Don't believe me check my phone" Aria rebuts

Andre picks up her phone.

"There are texts from yesterday." Andre says

"But look at the time 4:30 pm Aria was rehearsing a scene with Beck and I at 4:30 pm." Robbie says looking over his shoulder

"But you know who wasn't in the auditorium Jade she had punched Aria about 15 minutes earlier." Tori says

"Jade did you do this?" Beck asks

Jade looks away from him.

"Jade why are you doing this?" Cat asks

"That's what I'd like to know." Aria says her eyes angry and hurt.

"Don't be all innocent. I know you want Beck and you'll do anything to get him." Jade says her words like knives

"Really, Jade that's why you did this because of Beck!" Aria says exasperatedly

"Hey standing right here." Beck says

"Sorry babe but…" Aria says

"See you just called him babe!" Jade yells

"I've always called him babe!" Aria says angrily

"Well stop it!" Jade yells even louder

"Why are you screaming?" Cat says loudly

"Okay look I'm done, Beck I'll see you at the R.V." Aria says and she walks out.

"Aria!" Beck says after her. Jade smiles smugly

"What the freaking hell Jade? Was that necessary?" he continues

"Seriously, Jade not cool!" Robbie says. Beck shakes his head and grabs his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jade says

"After Aria, she's my best friend. She could get really hurt walking L.A. streets alone especially since she's a famous movie star." He says pulling out his keys

"No Beck" Jade says firmly. Beck stares at her from the doorway. "Beck you walk out that door and we're over for good. It's her or me!" Jade says quietly.

Beck stares at her for one more second and walks out the door. He felt like a weight had fallen off his shoulders. He was free for the first time in 2 years. He throws the ring she had given him over his shoulder as he pulled away. He finally sees Aria.

"Hey wanna ride?" he says slowing down.

"Back off… oh Beck it's you where's Jade?" Aria says

"Back at the house we broke up for good."

"Beck I'm sorry I…" Aria starts

"Don't we've been shaky for a few weeks this was just the last straw. Aria I love you and I think I always have I'm sorry it took me so long to see it but…"

Aria hops in the car and kisses him. He pulls back smiles and starts to drive. When they get back to the R.V. Aria changed out of her jeans and tube top to a pair of Beck's old sweats and one of his tank tops. They fall on the bed and fall asleep.


	5. In This Our Life: Promises Can Be Broken

Chapter 5

Aria and Beck walk into Hollywood Arts holding hands. Mary Copella comes up to them.

"Hey guys Beck can you give this _Theatre Around the World_ book back to Jade? I'm not going to see her in time and Brett is waiting for me." she says gesturing to her boyfriend down the hall.

"Um, Mary I don't think that's a good idea Jade and I broke up last night and Aria and I are… well." Beck holds up his and Aria's interlocked fingers.

"Oh uh okay I'll ask someone else." Mary turns and starts texting someone furiously.

"The entire school will know now with the mouth Mary has." Aria says walking to Beck's locker where André and the others are standing.

"Hey what's up?" Beck asks

"Nothing really" Cat says quietly. An awkward silence falls on the group.

"Beck can, can I talk to you? Privately?" Tori asks. Beck shoots a look at Aria who shrugs her shoulders and walks off toward Sikowitz's class with Robbie, Cat and André. Tori waits until they turn by her locker to start talking.

"Are you sure about this?" Tori asks "Aria and you I mean."

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Beck asks

"You and Jade were dating for 2 years before now, I know that she was a gank to you all the time but are you sure you're over her?" Tori says "I wouldn't bring it up I just don't want Aria to get hurt, because dude she has loved you like the entire time she's known you." She continues

"I'm positive this isn't a rebound don't worry 'bout us okay?" Beck says "Do the others think that too?"

"No it's just I don't know it'll take some getting used to." Tori says shiftily

"Okay well um let's get to class." Beck says and they go after the others to Sikowitz's class.

Cat's POV (Note **BOLD is texts from Jade- **_Italics are texts from Cat_)

I'm in Sikowitz's class when my phone buzzes. It's from Jade:

**Ugh do they have to be so in love? :/ **

_Idk I guess so, you and Beck were like that too_

**Well Beck and I were a different story. This is a pity relationship.**

_I don't think it is. What if Beck really does love her?_

**CAT! He doesn't, Aria is a little bitch who gets everything she wants because she's famous.**

_That's so mean! Jadey why do you say stuff like that?_

**It's the truth and DON'T EVER call me Jadey**

_Sorry are you sure it's not about you cheating on him a few months back?_

**Cat you said you wouldn't tell anyone.**

_I didn't_

**Ugh why do I even try to talk to you? You have the maturity of a 3 year old! **

_I do not! Quit being mean to me!_

Jade doesn't respond. I know her well enough to know that she is feeling guilty about cheating on Beck. The bell rings and I run to catch up with Robbie before the others can get there.

"Hey Rob."

"Hey Cat"

"Can I ask you something?" I ask quietly

"Yea what do you need?" Robbie says stopping next to my locker

"Say one of our friends cheated on their boyfriend, who is another one of our friends, a few months ago and the boyfriend never found out but now he is dating someone else. Should I tell him?" I ask. YAY Robbie will never figure that out!

"Jade cheated on Beck!" Robbie says really loudly. Okay maybe he could figure that out.

"Shhhhh! Yea and I've known and I want Beck to know but Jade made me promise as long as Beck and her were still dating I couldn't tell. Should I tell now?" I ask quietly

"I don't know Cat I mean yea they aren't dating anymore but still is it really your business?"

"Well I guess not but Beck considers the guy she cheated on him with a friend and I can't watch them be all buddy-buddy anymore. I'm just tired of keeping the secret ya know?" I say

"Who was it?"

"Ned Recirio" I whisper

"What! Cat oh my god! I don't know I guess just go with your gut." Robbie says and he walks off. Funny I just noticed Rex wasn't with him. Whatever!

**Third person POV**

**The Slap**

_Mary Copella_

_Just heard something really interesting, a certain school witch cheated on a certain Elvis_ _with none other than the school's infamous player N_d Re_ci_i_. Can anyone fill in the spaces? Ha-ha I love it when no one notices me standing right next to them! _

_Mood: LOL _

_Jade West_

_About to murder a kitty cat!_

_Mood: WAY BEYOND PISSED!_

Beck and Aria are sitting at the usual lunch table with Tori, Robbie, Alexis and Cat. A group of guys comes up to Aria.

"Hey Aria when you get bored with Elvis come to me instead of Ned I bet we can show you a better time, than Recirio." One says

"Yea you could if you had anything down there." Aria shoots back. They guys walk off laughing.

"Okay that is like the 4th group to make some comment about a girl leaving Beck for Ned." Tori speculates "What is up?"

Beck shrugs "I've only had 2 girlfriends at HA and Jade never dated Ned."

Cat shifts uncomfortably.

"Hey Robbie where is Rex?" Aria asks

"My locker, I'm trying to stop carrying him he was in my backpack this morning and now he's in my locker."

André comes running to the table.

"Beck, Aria did you see Mary's last update on the Slap?" he says hurriedly

"No my phone is dead and his is in his locker." Aria says

"Well, look, look!" Andre throws his phone at them

"Just heard something really interesting, a certain school witch cheated on a certain Elvis with none other than the school's infamous player N_d Re_i_i_. Can anyone fill in the spaces?" Beck says

"I think in those spaces goes Jade, Beck and Ned Recirio." Alexis says

"No, Jade wouldn't I mean- sure she can be a gank but cheating on me?" Beck stutters

"Yea she would…" Cat says

"Did you guys know?" Aria asks

Tori, André and Alexis shake their heads.

"I did." Cat says quietly "But Jade swore me not to tell while you were still dating her!"

"So instead you let me walk around blind. What the hell Cat!"

"I didn't…" Cat starts close to tears

"So much for friends!" Beck says angrily storming off

"Beck!" Cat calls after him. She runs off crying.

"I have to go get him!" Aria says

"I'll find Cat" Tori says

They take off after them.

**Aria's POV**

I see Beck go into the Blackbox Theatre and go in after him. Why does everyone go here when they are upset?

"Beck" I say in a small voice

"Go away Cat!"

"It's not Cat" I walk in and grab his arm gently. He turns and looks at me.

"I hate her!" he says

"No you don't. Beck I hate her you are just extremely angry!" I say

"No I really hate her! She can go be depressed or kill herself or whatever the fuck she wants. I don't care anymore!" Beck yells

"You don't mean that! You are feeling really strong emotions and are confused. But don't say that! You're being stupid and rash! Never say things like that!" I say looking him full in the face. He pulls his hand away from me and backhands me!

"Never talk to me like I'm some dumb kid." He says. I smack him.

"Never raise your hand to me ever again!" I say forcefully

He deflates and flops in a chair.

"I'm sorry! You know I would never-" he says putting his head in his hands

"I know you wouldn't." I say. I kneel in front of him and pull my hand on his knee. This is a great thing about Beck and my relationship we don't really need to talk.

"It'll be okay!" I whisper

**Happy New Year! How you liked took me FOREVER to write but here it is. If you guys have any plot ideas feel free to share in either a PM or review.**

**sobreyra274****- I'm glad you like Aria and the story thanks for reading. ;)**

**Read, Review, Like it, Hate it whatever floats your virtual boat!**

**BashingBones24**


	6. In This Our Life: Punches Flew

Chapter 6

**A/N Okay Ned is the boy that Robbie talks to in the scene of Uptown Downtown when Robbie's character is talking about his private jet. **

Tori's POV

I run after Cat and see her go into the girls' bathroom. She is sobbing

"Beck h-hates m-me! I kne-ew I should have told him." she sobs when she sees me in the mirror.

"Well Cat it wasn't really your business. Jade just pulled you into it. And I'm sure Beck doesn't hate you. He is angry but Aria is talking to him now-"

My phone jingles

From: André

Hey Jade is wazzed and looking for Cat and Aria. She thinks Cat told Aria what happened and that Aria told Mary. Where are you?

To: André

Girls' Bathroom off main lobby. Where is Jade? Aria is with Beck in the Blackbox

From: André

Headed that way! She said Aria can wait. Rob and I are trying to calm her down just watch out!

"Don't worry about it now okay? It's not like anyone can take anything back come on we have rehearsal." I say

Cat nods wiping her eyes. We walk toward the theatre and into rehearsal and there are not words to describe the tension. Jade is in a corner with Ed Winters and some of his friends from the stage crew. Robbie, Beck and Aria are with Alexis toward the backstage area. André and his band are in the back unsure what to do. Ned and Mary are sitting in the middle of the stage acting totally normal, but her boyfriend Brett is with André's band. Aria keeps trying to distract Beck who is glaring at Ned. Ned gets up and walks toward Beck and Aria.

"Hey Aria here's my number ya know if you're interested!"

Aria stands up and crumpled up the paper and throws it in his face. She turns but he grabs her arm. Aria sucks air through her teeth. Beck stands up.

"Let go of her." he nearly growls. Ned does so there are red finger marks on Aria's arm.

"Sensitive Becky? You know your girlfriend may be nicer than Jade but no way she is as good in bed!"

"Call me Becky one more time and see what I do!"

"Jade called you that."

Beck moves like he is going to hit Ned but he steps back and turns to go backstage.

"Aww look at Becky being the bigger man. But he really is little." Ned laughs

Beck dives and throws Ned to the ground. He starts punching every inch of Ned. Aria tries to pull Beck away while Ed and Robbie pull on Ned. I don't see how but Aria gets hit and André and Brett are ripping Beck off Ned while Robbie and Ed pull Ned back. Mr. Vetz is nowhere to be seen. Beck looks over and sees Aria who has a bloody lip. Cat and I run over too.

"I'm fine" she says covering her lip as she walks to her bag and pulls out a napkin and presses it to her lip.

"Beck I'm fine. Come on let get changed." She says to the look on Beck's face. Jade comes over and grabs our wrists. I squeak as Jade pulls us backstage toward the dressing rooms

"Jade! Listen I didn't tell-" Cat starts

"I know Mary was gloating during my lunch music rehearsal! I'm not angry with you! I need to tell you something and as much as I hate it sometimes Vega has something intelligent to say!" Jade reaches in her bag and after fussing with something pulls out a small white stick.

A pregnancy test?" I ask quietly

"Yea my mom wants me to get it tested to make sure it's not a false positive but…" Jade shakes her head

"Beck's?" Cat says you can see on her face she is praying for the answer we know won't come.

"No."

"Are you gunna tell Beck?" Cat asks

"I'm not even going to tell Ned!" Jade exclaims

"Well the both will figure it out and I think they would rather hear it from you than !" I say

"Ned maybe but Beck doesn't need to know he has his new, perfect, famous girlfriend. Beck doesn't need to know anything more about-"

"About what?" Beck says appearing behind Jade. Aria is standing next to him. She catches my eye but looks away again.

"I don't need to hear more about what?" he asks again

Jade holds up the test defiantly in her pale hand. Aria understands first.

"Beck I'll tell them go back out" she begins to say

Beck holds up a hand to stop her.

"Your test?"

Jade nods

"Ned's baby?"

Another sharp nod

"What happen to that crap about respecting my decision? Did you go to Ned's bed right after you left that night?" Beck says anger dripping in every syllable

"No, it was at a party a week later."

"You know I'm glad we broke up cause I'm starting to doubt if you even know what being in a relationship means!" Beck goes back on to the stage, he turns back. "And by the way all those times you thought I slept with Aria. I didn't because I respected our relationship" he growls and leaves. Aria looks at Jade then the floor.

"Mr. Vetz wants everyone on stage he has an announcement to make." She says to Jade's boots. She looks her in the eye. "I'm sorry" and she leaves after Beck. Cat, Jade and I all walk on stage

"Good that's everyone now we will be having a few casting changes Robbie who was playing Peter will now be Ezra, Ed who was Ezra will be the Duke of York and Ned will now be playing Peter. I know but Ed has been having time constraints and this is how I see it fit to fix that problem. Now can we rehearse the scene in the where Peter walks in on Cora and Char in the bathroom kissing." Mr. Vetz says

Everyone gets ready, Sinjin and his group put out the set and Aria, Beck and Ned go to their places. Beck starts kissing Aria a little too passionately.

"Char pull back a bit. Peter enter" Mr Vetz directs. It's his thing to call you by your character name when we start rehearsing.

"Cora I want to apologize can you open the door?" Ned says

"Char don't swallow Cora. Peter go in the bathroom!" Vetz yells

"The Duke doesn't like his servants… oh god Cora what is wrong with you." Ned grabs Aria stage-smacks her and throws her to the ground. "Are you mad? You don't want me but you want this piece of filth?"

"Char swing to hit Peter."

Beck swings and everyone hear the unmistakable sound of a real punch.

"Oh my god Ned. Sorry I guess we were to close." Beck says leaning over to help him up

"Ned you okay?"

Ned nods but he know Beck meant to hit him.

Life was going to get interesting.


	7. In This Our Life: Where Are We Going?

Chapter 7

Beck and I are sitting in his R.V., Beck is leaning on my shoulder as I run my fingers through his hair my other hand rubbing his leg.

"She told me she respected me and my decision. She ran off right after." Beck lays his head in my lap. "How come you are the only one who has never lied to me? I mean Cat knew for god sake."

"Baby it was Cat. She does whatever her friends need her to do sweetie."

"I love you." Beck says

"I love you too." I say kissing his head. He sits up, takes my face and starts kissing me. He is holding my face as he reaches under my tank top and into my bra. He pushes me back onto his bed. He kisses my neck while he undoes his belt and starts to pull off my pants. He kisses me again.

"Beck?" He keeps kissing my neck and takes off my shirt to kiss my chest. "Beck?"

"Aria please I want you so bad." He is kissing my stomach and back up to my neck and shoulders. He takes off his shirt before returning to kissing me and groping at me. "You. Are. So. Beautiful. I. Need. You." He says in between kisses.

"Beck, stop!" I say pushing him away.

"Don't you want to sleep with me? Don't you love me?" he asks. The puppy dog look and his abs almost make me tell him to keep going.

"I do, but I'm not ready for that yet." I say I put my pants back on and kiss him. That seems good enough for him. We fool around a little longer before curling up to watch a movie

A few days later, Beck and I are in his car driving to my brother's apartment to hang out with Char and his girlfriend after the final performance of "Love Never Dies". He pulls over in front of the apartment building.

He hands me a small black box. My phone rings.

"It's Anthony, I have to pick up. I'm sorry. Hello?"

"We got it!"

"What? Anthony, what did I get?" I ask

"The Chris Monroe movie! Love of a Certain Type!" Anthony says

"I did?" I ask

"Yep first read through tomorrow but you are going to have to leave Hollywood Arts again."

"No big deal. This is huge!" I say

"I'll email you details. Love you babydoll! Congrats!" Anthony says before hanging up.

"Okay go on I'm sorry" I say to Beck

"It's something for being so perfect for me and putting up with my crap. I love you. But what did Anthony want?"

"Let's talk upstairs. I want to tell Char at the same time."

We go up to his apartment and everyone is thrilled about the news. The script is on my stoop when I get home. Beck and I read through the script.

"A sex scene? Seriously?" Beck says "What is this about?

"A teacher who starts a relationship with a student. It's a new one showing that not every older guy younger girl relationship is terrible." I say highlighting more lines. "It's a break out role for me with Hollywood's number ones this season namely Chris Monroe."

"Are you gonna have to leave HA?" Beck asks

"Yea. Anthony is taking care of that tomorrow. I have a read through s today was my last day I guess." I say typing in my equity info into forms for my online schooling.

"Alright I'll see you sometime after." Beck kisses me goodbye and leaves abruptly.


	8. In This Our Life: New Beginnings

Chapter 8

I walk into my read through and see a place with my name, empty binder and water. Next to a place set for Chris Monroe.

I look up and see his eyes sparkling blue and feel a jerk behind my navel. A feeling I hadn't been getting with Beck lately.

2 weeks later

I hop in Chris's car after a rehearsal. I was basically spending all my time outside filming with Chris or Beck. And with this whole thing going on with Jade I was starting to prefer Chris. I understood what was going on I did but it was so hard to convince him to get up out of bed lately. It was hard to take care of myself and get everything I need for me done. He was hurting me unintentionally but I couldn't handle that. Jade got the abortion yesterday so I'm hoping he will get out of this funk. Chris drops me at Beck and goes to meet his disgustingly beautiful girlfriend. I go inside to meet Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie and André. They don't stay long. Beck being in his mood is hurting everyone. After they leave Beck flops back in his bed. I try to lay next to him and he pushes me away. I get up angrily and start to put my shoes back on.

"Why are you leaving?" Beck says sitting up

"You obviously don't want me here." I say grabbing my coat

"When did I say that?" He exclaims

"You don't want me to touch you or talk to me or leave the R.V. with me. I'm tired of it and going home." I say

"Sure you are and Chris's car will be there soon." Beck says

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you spend all your time with Monroe!"

"Yea because you won't leave house, I can't be in a hole with you. Jade cheated on you I won't deal with it! I'm sorry she hurt you but you can't be in this funk forever. I won't let my life stop because you can't move on!" I say losing it

"No you'll just hook up with your co star!"

"My co-star has a girlfriend." I yell

"If you are leaving, leave." Beck says

"Fine! We are over! I'm gone." I say and I slam the door. An hour later I get a text.

From: Beck

I'm sorry. I'll pick you up and take you to lunch Friday during your break? I promise to move on

To: Beck

I love you.

Friday Afternoon:

In This Our Life

Aria's POV

I'm standing in the shower listening to my agent/manager reading my schedule. I am on the set for my movie Love of a Certain Type. I turn off the water and wrap myself tightly in a towel. The second both feet are back on the ground my stylist Marcus and his 3 assistants, Sage, Holly and Willow, swoop around me, bottles of baby oil and blow dryers in hand. I have absolutely no privacy with these people. Anthony and Marcus are gay but many heterosexual men have seen me without a stitch of clothing. That's Hollywood. Within 10 minutes I am in my silk robe having my hair dried giving it the texture of silk. Anthony is still droning on about my schedule. Holly pops her head back in.

"Aria, Beck's here."

"Send him in." I say as Marcus turns off the blow dryer and turns on hot rollers. Sage comes in with Beck and starts to help Marcus roll my hair into the rollers.

"They gonna be out in time for lunch?" Beck laughs

"Oh crap we had lunch plans. Beck I am so sorry the director asked me to push back lunch and I didn't have my phone god I'm such an idiot…"

"Relax I can change the reservations to tomorrow Sweetie." Beck says smiling.

"But you drove out here. I feel bad." I say

"Aria it's no biggie. I'll just hang here with you."

Marcus and Sage blast my hair with heat to set the curls. My normally auburn hair is blood red rivaling Cat's. Holly comes in and gets me dressed before Willow puts on my bruises. I walk with Beck toward the set getting a purse from props on the way. He walks to sit with Anthony and my costar, Chris's, assistant. Chris sits behind the desk and I sit on the desk the hood to my sweat jacket pulled over my face my hand on Chris's wrist

"Lights?"

"Lights"

"Sound?"

"Sound"

"Set"

"Yep!"

"Speed"

"Rolling"

"And Action!"

Beck's POV

Chris pulls off Aria's hood revealing the "bruises"

"What the hell happened!?" he says

" I got in a fight" Aria says

"With who?"

"It started with Tabby and Kaitlyn and I yelling at each other. Then Kaitlyn pushed me, I told her not to touch me and Grant hit me from out of nowhere"

"I'm sorry Darlin' I feel like part of this is my fault."Chris kisses her forehead and Aria winces. Chris takes her face delicately in his hands and kisses her. I feel a slight stab of jealousy.

"Get a grip Beck they are just acting. Wait Chris please get your tongue out of my girlfriend's mouth." I think

"Enter Alexis!" Alexis, Aria's best friend enters

"Mr. Parker I need to talk to oh whoops!" Chris and Aria break apart. I can't lie I am happy she isn't kissing him anymore.

"Jenni!" Aria says

"I'll come back later"

Chris grabs Aria's hand and picks up a briefcase before peeking his head out of the door and walking her out.

"Okay let's switch to the bedroom scene." the director yells

Everyone gets up and walks down a long hall to another sound stage to the set of Chris's apartment. I see Aria and Chris waiting outside the door. The director yells action and Aria counts to three before kicking the door open as Chris starts sucking face with her again. She rips off his suit jacket as he shuts the door. Chris pulls off her sweatshirt and they are groping each other against the door. Chris picks her up and they flop on the bed. I get up and go to Aria's dressing room.

Aria's POV

We just finished the bedroom scene between Chris and I. He is carrying me piggyback to my dressing room.

"I am crashing on my futon with Beck and we are just watching a movie. I am so tired."

"Glad to know I tired you out" Chris laughs

"Shh Beck is still around. He gets jealous sometimes."

"Why did he leave the stage?" Chris says taking my key

"I don't know"

"Was he jealou-uhh hi- hi Beck." Chris drops me

"See you kid." and he runs offI look in the room and Beck is sitting with his arms crossed glaring.

"Hey why did you leave the set?" I ask

"You were fine without me."

"Okay well do you wanna watch a movie and just chill? I'm really tired." I ask

"I guess kissing Chris cancels out you energy drinks?" Beck says standing up.

"They only do so much I've been here since 5 cause we shot the morning after scene."

"So you've been in a bed with Chris a lot huh?" Beck says coldly.

"Are you jealous of Chris?" I laugh "Chris is my co star there is nothing between us!"

"I'm glad you find it so funny." Beck says

"Oh my god you are jealous! Beck, Chris HAS a girlfriend." I exclaim

"You guys couldn't keep your paws off each other."

"Beck we were acting! That scene is when our characters have sex what do you expect? It's not like we actually had sex!" I say

"You have never kissed me like that or even looked at me like that. And Chris had a total stiff one!" Beck yells

"Beck lower your voice I love you. You know that! Why can't you believe that?"

"Actions are louder than words Aria!" Beck says

"I'm confused what the fuck is up with you?" I ask

"I break up with my girlfriend of 2 years and start dating you and you are all over some pedophile co-star."

"You did not just call him that!"

"Maybe I did!" Beck growls

"Well if I fucked up your life then leave! Go back to Jade!" I say anger boiling through me

"That is not what I meant." Beck starts

"Get out! Beckett Oliver you have 10 seconds to get out of here before I call security and get you thrown out!" I yell. Beck grabs his coat and walks out. I slam the door tears splashing down my face. I flop on my couch crying. I hear the door creak open.

"Get out!" I say sitting up and turning. Chris is in the door way "Oh hi Chris sorry I thought you were Beck. You were right he was jealous."

Chris walks in and sits next to me.

"Aria I'm sorry." Chris says

"I don't even understand why. You have a girlfriend and are 6 years older than me. You aren't interested in me. We had this fight last week I've been miserable lately"

"Well actually that's not totally true. Yes I am 6 years older but uh Isabel and I broke up. And well it's because I am uh interested in you." I look at Chris. Whatever I may have said to Beck I have to be honest with myself I have some attraction to Chris in a way that made me feel terrible about Beck. Chris leans in as I do and we kiss. It's nothing like our on stage kisses. It's tender and passionate all at the same time. It's also nothing like kissing Beck, unfortunately it's better. I put my hand on his chest stopping Chris.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"I don't know. I just feel guilty…"

"Why? Beck and you broke up. Do you want to give this a try?"

I kiss him.

My phone is exploding. Chris's manager walked in on us kissing and exploded out of excitement for publicity. Currently I'm on this phone with Cat.

"Beck and I were too good of friends. I'm over it I really like Chris. And Beck was depressed and working to fix him and not get sucked in was hard."

"I know, and Chris seems perfect but 6 years…"

"I'll be fine but I have to go to sleep. 'Night Cat." I say

"'Night!"


End file.
